Thin graphite layers are known in the art and are either obtained by peeling from a high-purity graphite crystal, by pyrolysis of silicon carbide, by heating C2H6 to Pt(111), or from graphene oxides. However, these methods for preparing graphite layers are subject to severe limitations and can only be applied to a limited extent.